Unexpected
by tectrices
Summary: //JELLIE// A one-shot, mostly John/Ellie with some Chuck/Sarah. After an all-night mission, Chuck and Sarah return to the apartment. What they find there isn't quite what they were expecting.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck.

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Unexpected  
**Characters/Pairing:** J/Ellie, some Charah  
**Rating:** PG-13 (If that's not high enough, just let me know.)  
**Summary:** After an all-night mission, Chuck and Sarah return to the Bartowski apartment. Only to discover that Ellie and Casey had an all-nighter, too.

**-A/N:** This was written for the LJ comm jellie_shippers' Secret Santa Fic Exchange - for Steplianna. I had fun writing it! Enjoy, everyone.

* * *

**Unexpected**

_Ellie screamed as her body tightened, pulses of pleasure crawling over every inch of her skin. John panted above her, pounding her body into the mattress as her legs drew around him like vice. Another second and he followed her over the edge, his mouth on her shoulder as he broke apart._

_She gently stroked his back as he shuddered back together. "Mmm," she purred, kissing the corner of his mouth._

_He gave her a smile, lips quirked to one side. He met her mouth fully, taking meticulous note of the flavor and feel of her. It was soft and sweet, but lacking fire - they were both exhausted. He rolled off her and she wiggled further up into her pillows._

_"You can stay if you want," she said softly, completely at ease with her nude body. She still had a warm, glowing sheen across her body. His gaze strayed to her breasts and then back to her face._

_"Yeah," he said. "I'd like that."_

_She smiled widely and leaned over to kiss him again. They didn't bother pulling on any clothes; she drew the thin sheet over them, snuggling into his body, her back to his chest._

_John swept her hair away and kissed the back of her neck. "Goodnight, Ellie," he whispered._

_She laced her fingers through his. "Goodnight."__

* * *

_

"Is it over? Please, someone, just – "

"We're here now, Chuck, you can stop the complaining." Sarah smiled at the back of the groaning Intersect. He was still getting adjusted to going on more action-intensive missions at all, so it was no surprise that he hadn't yet learned to handle those that lasted through an entire night. "Go on inside and get some sleep; your shift at Buy More doesn't start until later this afternoon, right?"

"Yeah," he half-said, half-yawned, stretching long, lanky arms above his head. "But I'll only be able to get in a few hours of sleep before, and that'll just make me even more tired. I think I'll just stay up." He had one hand on the doorknob when he turned to look at her, his expression soft. "Hey, why don't you, uh, come in for awhile? I could make breakfast. I've been told I make a mean eggs Florentine. Well… the eggs part. I don't really know what counts as Florentine."

She smiled. Despite her staunch insistence that he was only an asset to her, he was already a friend. And despite the remnants of her feelings for Bryce, he was quickly becoming much more. Casey had been right; she _always_ fell for the men she worked with. "I don't know, Chuck, I really think – "

"Aww, come on." He grinned in his trademark, boyish way. "It's just breakfast – no… missions, no guns – and definitely no rogue agents trying to transport exotic animals across international waters."

Sarah laughed; _that_ mission had certainly been memorable. "Well in that case… There better be toast."

"Of course!" Chuck opened the door and let them both inside. "Toast is a staple – can't have eggs, maybe some orange juice, a little bacon… Not without toast."

"Buttery?"

"Only way to go."

Chuck hung his coat up and they both walked into the kitchen. Sarah – who had never really been that handy around a kitchen anyway – stood off to the side, leaning against the counter, while Chuck began to rummage around in a cabinet.

"Now Ellie does most of the cooking," he said, standing up with a skillet in one hand, "but I think I can manage breakfast."

"We could always have cereal," Sarah suggested sensibly, hiding a smile.

"And risk the dangers of pouring milk? No." Chuck grinned. "Here – you mind getting the eggs out of the fridge?"

"Sure." She quickly complied and soon Chuck had them cracked into the skillet.

He grinned at her. "So – what'll it be?"

"Um… sunny side up."

"Excellent choice."

While Chuck was finishing and plating the eggs, Sarah popped two slices of buttered bread into the oven. She poured two glasses of orange juice and – as soon as the bread was toasted – brought the drinks and the bread over to the table.

"All right; dig in!"

Sarah took a bite. "You're right. You certain do make a mean egg." Chuck smiled proudly. "Hmm… Where's Ellie? Isn't it her day off today?"

"Well, I hear water running so she's probably in the shower. Oh – yes, it is her day off, though. I think she was going to stay in and do some laundry and cleaning." He took a sip of his juice. "Why?"

"Just curious. Making conversation."

"Ahh. Even spies have to work on small talk."

She gave him a look.

"What? Ellie's in the shower." He took another sip, looking away mock-guiltily.

Sarah chuckled a little to herself. "Just eat, Chuck."

It was comfortable – almost too comfortable. Sarah had never in her life experienced the kind of domesticity she sometimes did with Chuck. She loved the life she led; and though she wouldn't have been nearly as bored as Karina had suggested if she really lived her current cover-life, it certainly wouldn't be anything like she was used to – and she _would_ be bored. It would be tolerable, but she would always miss the excitement. Chuck, on the other hand… He didn't belong in the world she did. He was happy with his life; he wanted to go _back_ to before he'd gotten stuck with the Intersect. She sighed. Those musings were pointless; she needed to take a leaf out of Casey's book. Don't get involved. Protect the asset but don't become too attached.

"You all right?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. Don't worry, Chuck, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Well as soon as… Ahh!"

Sarah started at his exclamation and she whipped her head around to see what had caused his sudden distress. And there was John Casey, standing in the Bartowski kitchen in nothing but a towel.

"Casey!" Chuck stood up, sputtering. "Casey, what… what are you doing here? And why the hell are you half-naked?"

"Hey," Casey barked quickly, "don't get any ideas. That kiss meant _nothing_, Bartowski, and I don't want – "

Chuck waved his hands frantically to interrupt, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away. "Casey, I'm not… not ogling you. But would you please tell me what you're doing here?"

Casey grunted. "Hmm. Taking a shower."

Chuck sighed. "Yeah, I think I figured that one out on my own. But why are you showering _here_? What about your apartment?"

"I had to watch your sister." He opened the fridge and took out the carton of milk, then got down a glass.

Chuck gaped a little at the blatant familiarity he was seeing – but then shook his head and got back to the questioning. "Yes, but – again – you have your own apartment. Right across the courtyard. You couldn't have watched from there?"

"Ellie invited me over for dinner," he said simply. "Guy tried to break in – I incapacitated him but she was still scared; so she asked me to stay."

"A guy… Is she okay? Did you have to – "

"I just punched him," Casey said, giving Chuck a look of impatience. "Nothing else. Would have shot him but I know enough not to blow cover, Bartowski. We called the police; they took him away."

Chuck nodded; as long as Ellie wasn't hurt he could try to overlook the fact that someone had broken in. "Well that's good." The moment was stretching on, growing awkward. Chuck cleared his throat. "So that's… Well I'm back! So you can go home."

Casey sneered. "Can I get dressed first?"

Chuck flushed and said. "Please. _Yes_, go put lots and lots of clothes on."

Sarah bit back a grin at the look on both men's faces. And at that moment, Ellie walked in, effectively breaking the tension.

"Chuck! Good morning." She smiled brightly at her brother. "And Sarah! It's nice to see you, too." Ellie seemed to be in a bright, sunny mood, wearing a big smile. It was, however, the damp hair and robe she wore that caught more attention.

"Ellie…" Chuck said hesitantly. "Why are you wet?"

"Just got out of the shower!" She got the container of coffee grounds out of the cabinet.

Chuck looked to Sarah pleadingly. "That's… That's actually kind of funny, Elle, because what it looks like is that Casey just got out of the shower, and…" A look passed between Ellie and Casey. "And Casey _did_ just get out of the shower, didn't he?"

Ellie pressed her lips together and put a hand to the back of her head. "Um, Chuck… I think there might be something we need to talk about."

"Ahh! No!" Chuck put his hands to his ears, walking quickly into the living room. "I'm not listening; I am _not_ listening."

"Chuck, please – "

"La la la! Sorry Ellie, can't hear you."

"Bartowski - "

"No! La. La. Not listening! This is not happening; it's all a very bad dream, and – "

"Chuck!" Ellie put her hands on her hips and glared sternly at her younger brother. "Chuck, stop acting like a child."

The nerd-herder dropped his hands. "Ellie," he said, "please tell me that this doesn't mean what I think it means."

"You know what," Sarah said suddenly, surprising the others, "I'm tired and I really need to take care of a few things before work, so I think I'm just going to head home." Chuck shook his head quickly, but she purposely didn't look over. "Bye, Ellie. Casey." She smiled tightly and a moment later she was out the door.

Ellie, who seemed to be feeling none of the shame Chuck felt she should, sighed. "I didn't plan for this to happen, Chuck. But John and I wound up having dinner together and then – "

"I know," Chuck said quickly, holding a hand up to stop her. "Casey already told me. Break in, you were scared, he stayed the night. But please, _please_ tell me he stayed with clothes and walls between the two of you."

"Ellie's a big girl, Chuck. Think that's her business, not yours."

"No," he groaned. "Ellie, no. Ahh, why, it… No! Bad Casey! You… She's my sister!"

Casey crossed his arms over a broad, bare chest. "She's your sister. She's also a mature, independent woman capable of deciding what she does or who she spends her nights with."

"No! No, you do not get to be the good guy here."

Casey smirked.

"Chuck…" Ellie smiled. "Chuck I know this might be weird for you, but… but John's a nice guy. And he's right – we're both adults. I had a really nice time with him and I'd like to see him again." She turned suddenly to Casey. "John, I know we didn't talk about what would happen in the morning, but – "

"I'd like to see you again, too, Ellie. We could have a real date – I'll take you out."

"That sounds nice."

Chuck groaned and sank onto the couch. "I want no part of this!" he announced loudly. "I'm going to sit here and wait for… for you two to have a moment or whatever. And then Casey is going to go get dressed and Ellie, you're going to explain. _This_."

The two behind him didn't answer, but he heard the sound of a kiss and then the padding footsteps of a large body. Ellie sighed and walked to the couch, crossing her arms on the back and putting her chin on the top wrist. "You're going to be really difficult about this, aren't you?"

"Can you blame me?" he asked. He wasn't really angry, but he was a little disconcerted.

Ellie laughed a little and nudged him gently with her elbow. "It might come to nothing, Chuck. But I'd like to give him a chance. Can you be happy for me?"

"Of course I'm happy for you, Ellie, it's just…" He sighed and then after a half-second of silence he turned and gave her a teasing grin. "Morgan's _never_ going to forgive you."  
_

* * *

_

Feedback and reviews - always appreciated!


End file.
